Turn Back Time
by 00Kennedy
Summary: After the incident with Gisselle, Adam and Chase have grown closer as brothers. After a prank on Bree makes her angry she turns into what the boys call beast Bree, and is mean to chase but what happens when a mission goes wrong and all she wishes she could do is turn back time. Rated T because I'm new! :) Sorry promise my summaries will get better!
1. On edge

**Hey Guys, My name if you haven't noticed already, is** **00Kennedy.** **This is my First... Yes 1st fanfiction! I Really REALLY hope you like it! I hope to update soon! Enjoy!**

Chapter one on edge

Chase's POV

Adam and I had just completed the best prank ever! After what happened with Gisselle Adam and I have been a lot closer as brothers. Bree walked in right on time. "Hey Bree!" I say trying not to seem suspicious and failing "hey?" She says dragging out the "e"she's suspicious uh oh. "so whatcha up to" she asks "Where pranking you!" Adam yells I hit him on the side "Adam!" I whisper shout "Oh I mean we're not pranking you" he says quickly "Saved it" he whispers to me ugh Adam! "You two cannot help yourselves can you!"she states obviously angry today must not have been a good day for her I hope Owen didn't break up with her...again. I swear if he hurts her I'll...umm.. I'll write him a very angry letter! Who am I kidding I would do anything for my sister I just don't like her upset. "I swear I have the worst brothers ever!" She yells ouch that kinda hurt I know we can be jerks some times but I'm sure we're not the worst.. Right? "Especially you Mr Avalanche I'm sure it wasn't Adams idea to terrorize me he can't even figure out which foot is his right!" She states angrily "Hey that's not true."Adam says kicking his feet up on the cyber desk revealing the stickers on his shoes that say left and not left ."Bree please calm down" I try to say but she cuts me off. "Shut it I'm having the worst day ever and I don't need to deal with my bratty baby brother!" The back of my eyes seem to burn but I'm supposed to be the mission leader and the responsible one so I can't let anyone see me act like a two year old. Bree storms off toward her capsule "Bree No!" I yell and I take off toward her to try and keep her from going into her capsule but I'm too late. She steps inside and is immediately covered in butterscotch pudding.

Bree's POV

Horrible Owen plus horrible brothers equals one horrible day! I step out of my capsule and look at my two soon to be dead brothers. Adam is laughing historically but Chase looks absolutely terrified... and he should be. I stalk toward them and instantly Adam stops laughing. He then seeing the death glare I have been giving him turns and runs to hide behind Chase pointing at him and at the same time saying "He did it all his idea hurt him!" Chase hasn't moved an inch yet I'm right in front of him now his bright hazel eyes cowering in fear "you" I say while poking his chest. He seems to shrink at the sudden touch but other then that doesn't move "I'm..I'm..so sorry Bree I swear I didn't mean" before I can think or even muster what I'm doing I slap him in the face hard.

Adams POV

I don't like Bree angry and the scary part is I think Owen dumped her again, so she's not just angry she's on edge. On edge means that she may seem like she's the normal sweet Bree but the smallest thing and I mean SMALL will turn her into what we call Beast Bree, but even beast Bree isn't an excuse to hit Chase. I was joking about it being all his fault. I know that I throw him around a lot, but I don't strait up hurt him. I stand up from my crouching position behind Chase and I tower over her and say in an angry tone that I don't like to use "That was uncalled for!" She doesn't look fazed at all I kneel down to Chase who was still on the ground and I think he was silently crying. "shh Chase it's ok I got you" I sooth he nods and pulls himself together and he stands up. His cheek is an angry red. I put my arm around him and I lead him to the elevator.

Bree's POV

I can't believe I just did that to my brother how could..why would... You know what I don't care, he deserved it. I sit down to start the long and dreadful task of cleaning myself and my capsule.

 **So... Good Bad what do you think! I'd love some feedback! I'll be updating soon so make sure to follow me or the story! Till Next Time, 00Kennedy!**


	2. Leaders gonna lead

Chapter two leaders gonna lead

 **Hey guys! Thank you so Much for favoriting and following! I seriously woke up the next morning screaming like a little school girl! I really hope you enjoy this chapter as much (maybe more then) the previous chapter! Alright enough of my babbling Here is Chapter two!**

Adams POV

I don't know what's gotten into Bree! Chase is taking what she said to heart and I think his cheek is getting redder. I sent him upstairs to relax for a little bit but he doesn't even mount the steps when we hear the infamous alarm "Mission Alert!" I say while running back toward the elevator. Chase enters the elevator and pushes the button the elevator, being so fast, feels as if it's drooping us the elevator dings and Bree, Chase, and I run toward our capsules to get changed.

Bree's POV

"Finally Done!" I say to myself. I step into my capsule and it smells like winter berry breeze thanks to seven cans of air freshener Suddenly a mission alert goes off I hurry toward the cyber desk to see what's going on Mr Davenport speed walks toward the cyber desk also so I join my brothers in heading to our capsules. As we change into our mission suits I can't help but notice Chase's cheek I hit him really hard. I almost feel bad...almost. We run into the gear room and pull out anything that could be helpful on the mission... Wait a minute we don't even know what the mission is I super speed back into the main lab area "Mr Davenport you never told us what exactly the mission is" I say using a duh hand gesture "your mission is to go to this hospital there's some psychopath there with some hostages" Mr Davenport explains. Chase walks in with Adam holding three bags suddenly we get a call from one of our big monitors "it's Gisselle...she's back" Chase says sounding a bit nervous "Back I am Bionic Brats!" Gisselle says with a creepy smirk. "what do you want Gisselle" Mr Davenport asks "nothing much really" she says casually "just revenge!" I clench my fists before opening my mouth to try and say something back but she cuts me off "sadly though I still need Chase's Super Intelligence so I can't just waste you now" she says Adam steps in front of Chase who looks like he's about to pass out "I won't let you hurt him again Fool me once shame on you fool me twice!...uhh how's that go again?" He asks me "we aren't letting you take him you know that right" Mr Davenport says "well we will find out then won't we" she says before laughing evilly and hanging up.

Chase's POV

She's coming for me...again! What if I can't out smart her this time, or what if Adam and Bree don't get me out of there in time. Honesty though Bree would probably hand me over to Gisselle right now, but that doesn't matter we have to go on this mission. I grab my bag and start heading toward mission exit. I turn back "guys!?" I ask "right mission lets go" Bree says. Adam and I hold onto her arms but before she speeds us off Mr Davenport stops us. He whispers something into Adams ear I quickly activate my super hearing "grab Chase and lock him in his capsule" Mr Davenport instructs WHAT! Adam nods his head but before he comes near me I activate my force field "Adam No!" I say "this is a mission I'm not sitting out. the longer we fool around the more innocent people get hurt or worse! I'm the mission leader I'm supposed to lead! please Mr Davenport I'll be fine!" Adam looks at Mr Davenport he nods and I let down my force field and hold onto Bree Adam does the same as she whisks us away I could have sworn I heard Mr Davenport say "he just has to have had super hearing"

 **Second Chapter Done! I hope you all like it! Thank you so much Susz and Dirtkid123 for the Awesome reviews! Till Next Time 00Kennedy! **


	3. An old friend

**Chapter three an old friend**

 **Hey guys! I'm really surprised my first story's doing so well! Thanks again to Susz and Dirtkid123 you guys have been awesome! I also want to give a quick shout out to everyone who followed and favorited this story. It means a lot to me! Sorry if it's short the next one will be probably to long lol. Anyway enough chit chat on with chapter three!**

Chase's POV

We arrive at the mission site and of course there's three different hallways typical. "Adam you take left Bree take right and I guess I'll take middle" I say. "Wait we're splitting up?" Adam asks "As long as I'm not with you losers I don't care" Bree says looking right at me before super speeding down her hallway. Adam and I exchange one last glance before heading down our hallways. The hallways were a lot longer then I expected but I've finally made it to the end, and it leads into the main hospital area. Yippee there's the psychopath he's holding a robotic arm to a crying reporters head "Let her go" I demand in a deeper more mission like tone. "Chase?" The women asks I look closer to reveal that its not just some reporter its Tasha.

Adams POV

Chase being alone isn't a good idea but I know if I argued we would waste time that could be spent helping people. The hallway is really long I wish I had Bree's super speed I wonder where she is. With her speed she could have gotten to the end and back eight times by now. My hallway opens up finally and what I see makes me wish I would have locked him in his capsule.

Bree's POV

I super speed down the hall it leads to the main hospital room I see the psychopath and he has...Tasha! At gunpoint. I super speed back to get the boys but their gone oh no! I super speed around the building and finally I find them. Their in the main room and what I see makes me wish Adam would have locked him in his capsule.

Mr Davenport's POV

I watch the kids through security cameras but the main room camera is blocked it's a good thing I'm a handsome world known mega genius. Oh and did I say I'm handsome oh I did well that's fine cuz IM AWESOME. I hack through the fire wall and what I see makes me wish Adam had locked him in his capsule.

Tasha's POV

I JUST WANTED AN INTERVIEW!

Chase's POV

"Let her go" I say again he laughed before throwing her to the side. I step back as he walks toward me "Adam!" I yell but he grabs me and holds me in the air the way Adam does, I hate when Adam does that. "my master will be quite pleased" he says with a grin "who's your master" I ask "isn't it obvious" he says...and it is "Gisselle" I whisper he laughed again and brings his robotic arm up to my neck before zapping me and I'm left with nothing but bitter darkness. I almost wish Adam would have just locked me in my capsule.

Adams PPOV

"Put him down!" I command the psychopath grins and holds Chase over his shoulder Bree comes super speeding in "this was all a set up wasn't it?" She asks "who are you?" She seems to have turned into beast Bree again "I'm shocked!" he says sarcastically "you would think you would remember your old friend he says while taking off his mask "Marcus!" Bree and I say at the same time "now if you excuse me my master is waiting "what do you need Chase's chip for you already have super intelligence" Bree states angrily "Actually I don't ever since that building fell on top of me it damaged my intellectual properties and basically everything else Chase has" He says angrily "it was really fun catching up with you guys but I gotta run" and just like that he super speeds off with my baby brother his victim.

 **Soo what do you think! Tell me in the reviews section I'll be updating soon so make sure to hit that follow button ;) I hope you like that plot twist I know Dirtkid123 seemed to of caught on to my idea in the last chapter! But anyway Till Next Time 00Kennedy**


	4. Turn Back Time

**Chapter 4 Turn Back Time**

 **Hey guys! I really hope your liking the story so far. And I saw some of you had some questions so before we jump into chapter four I wanted to clear some stuff up. I think it was Mia who asked if Beast Bree was a version of spike and it's not. That's just what the boys call her when she's angry and not thinking straits like when she slapped Chase. Also Mia your review gave me an idea for the ending so thank you! And if Guest is reading this do you mean weird in a good or bad way ;) Now let's get this chapter rolling! On with chapter 4!**

Chase's POV

The first thing I'm aware of is a throbbing sensation by my neck. I look around and see that I'm strapped to a table "well well well" Gisselle says as she walks in "what do you want Gisselle" I ask "isn't it obvious mister brainy Brat" she says meanly "you know you still think your insulting me but Im still taking it as a compliment" I say "is he awake" someone says from the corner of the room "who are you" I ask he steps out into the light "Marcus!" I say I don't know what's going on they walk out for a minute I struggle for a few minutes before realizing the restraints are remotely opens so my molecular kinesis won't save me this time. I don't know who's worse Gisselle or Marcus, but with them together lets just say Adam and Bree better hurry up. Oh Wait Bree hates me there is no way she would help save Marcus comes back with Gisselle and a android with really big sharp blades for fingers I'm doomed!

Bree's POV

Oh No...Oh No no no no no how could she take my baby brother from me I have to save him I feel so bad for hurting him he totally thinks I hate him right now what do I do "Adam we have to save Chase!" I yell "I thought you hated Chase" he asks dumbly "what No I was just mad what's our plan we have to" I'm cut off by Mr Davenport in our ear pieces "guys you have to make sure the hostages are ok" he starts "But what about!' I yell back "no buts go!" He yells in my ear "Ugh one sec Adam" I say then super speed all of the hostages free and at the next bus stop so they can go home. "Come On!" I yell to Adam he grabs on and I super speed us to Gisselle's lab.

Adams POV

Once we get to Gisselle's lab I use my super strength to smash a hole in the door. We run in and find Chase on a table "Chase" Bree and I yell I start to shake him but he doesn't respond. I check his pulse and breathing but there's nothing. I turn around to some doors expecting him to walk in perfectly fine from the doors behind some android like last time but he never does. Bree starts to cry and I can't help it anymore I feel a tear slip down my cheek. Gisselle and Marcus emerge from where we came "such a shame too he just wouldn't stop talking about how my family will save Blah Blah Blah you know your brother was a pain in the neck so I gave him a pain in the neck literally" she says holding up Chase's chip. I touch the back of my brothers neck and it comes back with blood my baby brothers blood. I feel like a ton of solid concrete just fell on me "Bree leave now before this gets ugly" I say in my voice I don't like to use "I'm not going anywhere" she says back. Definitely in Beast Bree mode I activate my blast wave ability at full blast Bree stands ready to fight behind me. I unleash what felt like all of my energy into the wave Marcus's eyes grow big for a minute before he and Gisselle are thrown into the wall behind them. Bree super speeds over to them to finish them off. I pick up Chase's limp body and start to head outside. Bree quickly finishes them and follows me outside, by now tears are streaming down both of our faces as we head home to tell Mr Davenport the horrible news.

 **Three years later**

Bree's POV

I haven't seen Adam since the incident he left saying how if he had protected him better Chase would still be alive. Mr Davenport has been working in his private lab 24/7. And I quite teaching at the academy. I pretty much stay in my room reading and thinking about him and how all I wish is that I could Turn Back Time.

 **Darn still a short chapter, but don't worry I'm sure this chapter was packed full of twists and turns! Any whoo How did you like it good bad tell me in the reviews section. I'll be updating soon so make sure to hit that follow and favorite button! Till Next Time 00Kennedy**


	5. Guess who's back

**Chapter five Guess who's back**

 **Hey Guys! So I might have killed you guys by killing Chasey but stick around its about to get good!**

Bree's POV

I just finished my hundredth book this week. I have officially read every book known to man within these past three years. I wish Adam would visit I lost one brother I can't lose two. As I sit in the mentors chambers alone thinking Mr Davenport comes running in smiling like a baboon. "are you ok Mr Davenport?" I question with a small smile "I did it I did it I did it!" He says while jumping up and down "what did you do?" I ask "you might wanna sit down" he warns "I have a way to Turn Back Time"

Adams POV

All I ever think about is Chase I could have saved him if I wasn't so busy questioning Marcus I could have... I don't know something anything to save Chase. He didn't deserve to die he was to smart to young. As I think about all I could have done I get a knock at my door I slowly get up and answer it, but I'm shocked at who I see "Bree?" I ask someone walks up behind her smiling "Mr Davenport?" Again in total surprise "what's going on oh come in" they walk in and Mr Davenport starts off in some big word...science buzz thing and eventually I have to cut in"so what are you saying?" I ask "I have a way to bring your brother back."

Bree's POV

Adam agreed to come back with us to the academy I don't know how Mr Davenport did it but he did he cracked time travel, and now the only matter to discuss is who's going back of course both Adam and I wanted to and so did Mr Davenport, but then Mr Davenport decided if he was careful he might be able to send both Adam and me back. After about three hours he came back with the machine it was small but he said it made a time portal. He pressed a button and a worm hole like swirl appeared. Adam and I exchange a look before walking into the swirl.

Adams POV

Bree and I exchange quick small talk until finally Mr Davenport comes in with a machine that looked a lot like a phone charger. He pressed a few buttons then a Cotten candy like swirl appeared defiantly not a phone charger. At fist I was nervous but then I started to think about Chase again and if this is the only chance I have at saving him then I'll do it. Bree and I share a look before entering the Cotten candy swirl.

Mr Davenport's POV

If this doesn't work I don't know what will. I just hope nothing goes wrong and history repeats itself. These two better know what they are doing.

Bree's POV

When I open my eyes my hand is in the air in a striking position. I see where my hand is positioned and it's right in front of my little brothers face i gasp before quickly putting my hand down. He's alive I see Adam slowly stand up from behind him and we both grab him and hug him "don't go in your capsule" Chase says as he's crushed between us in his sweet voice that I haven't heard for three years. Wait no it hasn't been three years Mr Davenport's time machine worked suddenly the mission alarm goes off Chase wiggles free and starts to head toward the cyber desk "No!" Adam and I yell Chase stops dead in his tracks "What!?" He asks "we can't go on this mission" Adam explains "what are you talking about of course you Have to go one this mission" Mr Davenport explains suddenly we get a video call "well well well what if it isn't the Bionic Brats!" Gisselle says meanly "Gisselle" Chase whispers "What do you want Gisselle" Mr Davenport asks oh no this is exactly how it happened before "oh nothing much really...just revenge!" Adam and I share a fearful glance "what do we do?" I mouth to him "I don't know" he mouths back "sadly though I still need Chase's Super Intelligence so I can't just waste you now" Gisselle continues everything is happening exactly as It did before if Adam and I don't do something Chase will end up dead again and it will be all our fault "we aren't letting you take him you know that right" Mr Davenport says "well we will find out then won't we" she says before laughing evilly and hanging up. Adam has thought ahead though and before Mr Davenport has a chance to tell him to lock Chase in his capsule Adam is already doing it, and it takes Chase by surprise after struggling for three minutes we lock chase in his capsule. He pounds on his capsule doors but after a while he seems to have given up. When suddenly I remember something "Tasha she's at the hostage site!" I state "Wait how do you know that and I never told you what the mission was yet" Mr Davenport says "ugh!" I say I use my super speed to talk really fast but still slow enough so he can hear me " Adam and I just came back from the future and you wouldn't know that because you only had two seats on the time machine during the mission Chase is taken by Marcus who is the guy holding the hostages and is working for Gisselle Chase gets killed while he's with them and that's how we know Tasha is there" I say in one breath "ok" he says back "Ok!" I shout "I just told you that you not only cracked time travel but your wife is with Marcus and in this past your son dies!" I say angrily "well if future me didn't think you could handle it then he would have went himself and you guys know I only trust me" Mr Davenport says with a smile "I'll go get Tasha" I say then super speed to the site I soon see her tied with a gag and Marcus is nowhere to be see I quickly untie her and super speed us out.

Adams POV

While Bree is gone I stare at Chase I can't believe I get to see him again. I want to hug him again but then I would have to unlock his capsule "why are you staring at me?" He asks "I missed you" I whisper "huh I couldn't hear you" He says "Uhhh...i said I was imagining you taller" I say with my infamous smile he just rolls his eyes but smiles a little I can't believe I have my brother back.


	6. When history repeats

**Chapter six when history repeats**

 **Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update at the same time I always do I got held up but here's chapter six so I hope it makes up for it** **I honestly I can't think of much to say except sorry that this chapter is short like short short but... On with chapter six**

Chase's POV

What is their problem! I mean it's a mission why are they freaking out. I get Gisselle is out for me again but it's not like she's going to get me or kill me for that matter. I have to get out of here! luckily after the whole bro down experience Mr Davenport made an emergency exit latch on our capsules. The only problem is it sounds an alarm. As they discuss who knows what I start to mess with the wires until finally I disable the alarm. I pop open my capsule door and it seems like Adam Bree and Mr Davenport are arguing. I slip out the mission exit and head toward the mission site.

Adams POV

"What happens if the same thing happens again" I ask "I can't lose him again" I plead "We're not losing him again" Bree says sternly I just nod "as long as he stays in his capsule he will be fine" I say "You can't leave him in his capsule for the rest of his life" Bree says "watch me" I retaliate woah that's a big word was that on my word of the day calendar? I wonder but soon go back to arguing with Bree "Guys!" Mr Davenport starts but we ignore him and continue arguing "GUYS!" He yells "What!" Bree and I say at the same time "Uhhh he's gone..." Mr Davenport says nervously "no no no no no no" I say over and over again "Adam calm down!" Bree instructs she grabs my arm and super speeds us to the lab where I see Chase dangling in the air by Marcus "Let him go Marcus!"I yell "so you remember me I'm touched" he mocks but before he has a chance to speed off with Chase again I send a powerful blast wave at him he flies through the air but Chase just falls to the ground "Chasey!" I yell "Chase please tell me your ok" he doesn't respond I shake him but soon realize he's bleeding from the back of his head "come on" I say to Bree I carry Chase bridal style and she super speeds us to the academy.

Bree's POV

I run faster then I normally do I almost wish I was faster. Once we finally get to the academy Mr Davenport looks worried "get him to the infirmary stat!" He barks the students look horrified "No classes today!" I say they all cheer as I run out of the room following my brother "Hurry place him here!" Mr Davenport instructs Adam places Chase on the table then follows me out in the hall to talk "We have to take down Marcus and Gisselle if we want to be sure that they won't hurt Chase" I say Adam looks genuinely worried he looks back at our brother before saying "Follow me I have an idea" I run after him and he leads me to the hydro loop. We enter and when we get off were in an open field "Bree super speed us to Gisselle lab" he instructs "What why!?" I ask confused "Like you said the only way to keep Chase safe is to take them down...for good" he says sternly "ok...lets go" I say then I grab his hand super speed toward her lab.

 **Soo whatcha think do you like it! Tell me in the reviews section. Sorry again about not updating but hey maybe this chapter made your day! Lol Anyway remember to hit that follow and favorite button Till Next Time 00Kennedy**


	7. No Turning Back Time

**Chapter seven No Turning Back Time**

 **Hey guys! I Really hope you like this chapter and the ending is...WOW! That's all I can say. ;) Anyway thanks for following and favoriting! Now on With Chapter Seven!**

Chase's POV

My eyes slowly open and I'm practically blinded by the lights "guys!" I croak out "Adam and Bree aren't here Chase" Mr Davenport says "where are they?" I ask while sitting up "oh no no no no you better get back in bed mister!" He warns in his over protective voice I nod and slowly lay back down "where are they?" I repeat he looks nervous "They went out to defeat Marcus and Gisselle once and for all" he says while looking at the ground "WHAT Without me!" I yell now I'm on my feet. He tries to get me back down but I'm already pulling out my IV. He pulls something out of his pocket, but I notice what it is to late "I didn't want to have to do this" he says then he stabs me with a sedative and I fall into his arms.

Mr Davenport's POV

I didn't want to have to do this but his chip is under a lot of stress. I pull out the sedative I had in my pocket figuring he was going to make me force him the hard way "I didn't want to have to do this" I say before stabbing my son with the sedative. He almost immediately realizes what I have done and his eyes grow big but soon his bright hazel eyes go misty and he falls into my arms. I set him back on the bed and plug him into his IV I just wish Adam and Bree would hurry up "Thank goodness he is sedated this will be so much easier now" someone says behind me I turn quickly and realize who it is "I mean seriously the first time I tried to rip that brats chip out he would NOT shut up but now..." She says gesturing to his unconscious form "Marcus...Gisselle but Adam and Bree" I'm cut off by Gisselle's laughter "trust us we already knew you would try and take us down so we planned ahead" she says with a tight fake smile "Give us Chase NOW!" She says "over my dead body" I say while steeping in front of Chase "Oh Mr Davenport that can be arranged" Marcus says before shooting lasers at me "Not The Face! Not The Face!" I yell but he continues to shoot at me. I lead him toward the training room then lock it with a two hundred digit combination. Even Adam can't break these walls and without Chases super smarts ,or my genius, no one can open this door. I turn and run back to Chase but he and Gisselle are gone I hear a crashing noise from inside the training room "No!" I yell to no one. I check the cameras and see Marcus is gone, and the window in the training room is smashed to pieces. I slam my fists against the wall of the training room then run to my private lab to contact Adam and Bree.

Adams POV

We couldn't find Marcus or Gisselle anywhere. Bree and I searched the entire building and it has no proof that they ever were here, but in the future they captured chase ripped his chip out and put Chase's body right Wait... What!?...How...NO! No no no no no no I won't I I I... I can't Believe it...but he was with...This is impossible ..."BREE!

Bree's POV

Adam and I split up in an attempt to find Gisselle and Marcus. I'm looking in the main lab area and Adam is re tracing our steps to when we discovered Chases dead body in the future. Suddenly I get a call from Mr Davenport "Bree thank goodness!" He sounds exhausted and nervous "Marcus and Gisselle they knew you would try and take them out they went to the academy and now they have Chase!" He says freaking out I then hear Adam yell my name "BREE!" He says he sounds scared What Now! " I...I...gotta go Mr Davenport" I say "be careful" he says then hangs up "BR...BREE!" Adam yells again is he... Crying? I super speed toward the noise then I trip and fall flat on my face. when I see Adam holding a very still Chase...

Adams POV

No...it couldn't of... I thought he was safe...I pick him up and hold him to my chest. He was with Mr Davenport this is impossible. Bree speeds in and trips over herself when she sees Chase "is he...gone?" She asks tears blooming under her eyes I nod tears falling again "But but..." She bursts into tears and that's when I knew there was no turning back time this time around.

 **Do not worry NOT the end more of a...Cliff hanger ;) hint hint :) anyway Trust Me you will defiantly Want to Follow this story because it is JUST getting good. I'll be updating soon so Till Next Time 00Kennedy**


	8. Lonely

**Chapter 8 lonely**

 **Hey guys! Sorry I couldn't update yesterday but I had a thing I had to go to at the Time I would normally type... but hey what are you gonna do! Lol anyway this chapter is going to awesome so Enjoy!**

Gisselle POV

Those bionic brats think he's dead...good. That means they won't suspect anything. I walk over toward the table the youngest bionic is laying on "what do you want from me!" Chase demands "well since I can't rip your chip out of you without it shutting down I have to keep you alive... Pity" I say angrily since Chases chip is wired up so tightly to his nervous system, not only will it kill him but it will kill his chip to. Ugh stupid Douglas must have made it that way when the Bionic Brat was injured by Marcus the first time. I'll have to do this the hard way.

Bree's POV

I can't wait three more years for the chance to see Chase again. How could I have messed up twice at saving my baby brother. Adam decided to leave again even though I begged him not to. Without Chase Adam isn't the big fun loving brother I know and love. Suddenly an idea comes to mind...revenge. I super speed to Adam and wither minutes he's on board. They took out Chase so we're gonna take out them. For Chase.

Chase's POV

I don't know what's going on the last thing I remember is some guy with blades for fingers digging in my neck. I blacked out from pain. Adam and Bree have to find me! But Gisselle showed me the footage of them thinking I was dead... What do I do! I used my super hearing to over hear Gisselle telling Marcus that I'm supposedly going to be part of their evil team. Yeah Right over my dead body I would never join them, I mean I know they want my super smarts but it doesn't take a genius to figure that out! Gisselle stalks toward me with Marcus by her side and some sort of invention by her side. "Whatcha doing?" I say nervously but casually like I get kidnapped and thought to be dead every Thursday "Your going to be on our side" Gisselle says "Yeah and how do you suppose you do that" I say with a cocky grin "Like this" she says whipping the invention thing from her side and shinning it on my face suddenly I don't know why I ever thought the Davenport's loved me or why anyone would the only people I care about are Gisselle and Marcus my true family. I blink a few time then say "ummm why am I strapped to a table" Gisselle smiles and unlocks the table I rub my sore wrists and look back at Gisselle "are you going to keep staring at me because its kinda creeping me out" I say Marcus grins and I smile back at him I swear he's my best friend it's like we're brothers. After the awkward conversation with Gisselle, Marcus and I go and hang out for 's acting weird though, we laughed for hours and He told me a couple things that I'm pretty sure Gisselle would kill him if she ever found out he did, but soon Gisselle walks in and motions me to follow her. I tell Marcus I'll be right back then leave with Gisselle she takes my arm and leads me to a different are of her lab "I need to talk to you" she says "what about" I ask unsure of what matters we needed to discuss "we need to put a stop to the Davenport's once and for all got it" she says I nod in response then run toward Marcus "hey" I say while smiling and placing my hand on his shoulder "...hi.." He says awkwardly almost unsure of what to say "are you ok you act like you barley know me" I say confused as to why my best friend was acting so strange "it's just I have never felt like I had a real friend except for you..." He says I make a confused face "what are you talking about?" I ask "I can't let you live your life in a fake one" he says he pulls out a machine and is about to shine it in my face when Gisselle walks in "What do you think your doing!" She yells "Helping my friend" he yells he pulls the devise out and shines it in my face but Gisselle did something and made the devise fall suddenly we hear a girl yell "Chase!" And she super speeds to me I soon realize who it is and pull up my force field before she makes contact with me. I hate Davenports.

Marcus's POV

I can't let him live a fake life. Chase is an awesome person and I secretly wish I could keep him like this forever, but when you love something you have to set it free and so I pull out the devise and try to set Chases memories back, but Gisselle knocks it out first. I'm so dead but then Bree speeds in and Chase defends himself with his force field she looks sad and shocked at the same time "What's wrong with him!?" She demands "Gisselle changed his memories he thinks we're the good guys and your the bad guys I tried fixing him but..." I gesture to Gisselle who looks angry and ready to kill "why are you helping us then!" Adam asks "because Chase is...he's..." I sigh and then continue "He's my best friend and I can't stand seeing him like this" Chase looks beyond confused right now and Gisselle disappeared, so I grab the memory devise up to Chases face and press the button he blinks a few times then looks angry "You..You! You let me Believe You were My friend! Why?!" He asks my response is simple "just like you I was lonely"

 **Sooooo whatcha think...I hope you liked it anyway more chapters soon to come so make sure to hit that follow and Favorite button Anyway!...Till Next Time 00Kennedy**


	9. Creepy Fingers

**Chapter nine Creepy Fingers**

 **Hey Guys! I am so so so so so so Sorry for not updating I really am. I'll try to do better, especially because I really don't have an excuse. Anyway let's just get to reading shall we! On with chapter 9**

Chase's POV

"What do you mean lonely?" I ask "you know what I mean" Marcus says harshly "you forget that you thought I was your best friend you told me everything" he says while pleading in his eyes but priority in his movements "it doesn't matter you guys need to go I have no idea where Gisselle is its only a matter of time" I cut him off before he has a chance to continue "Wait your not coming with us!?" I ask "of course not I'm evil!" He says as if it's obvious "No your not! you saved me! I always knew you" it's his turn to cut me off "NO! I'm evil I was programmed to be evil...yes I helped you it must be a glitch or something so Leave before I kill you all!" He orders "Not without you" I beg he advances toward me Adam looks as if he's about to stop Marcus but Bree holds him back Marcus kneels down toward me "Please Chase I really don't want to hurt you" he looks as if he's about to cry "Then come with me"

Marcus's POV

What part of I can't be trusted do they not understand! I don't want to hurt Chase and I know that if I go with him that's exactly what would happen. "Please Chase I really don't want to hurt you" I beg tears burning my eyes "Then come with me" he says as simple as that. I can't though I just can't but he won't leave unless I do so I nod. I stand up Adam clears his throat I almost forgot Adam and Bree were here "Where too?" Adam asks "Down the hall to the right" I say while we run toward the exit but we're soon met with the women we were hoping we would never see again "Gisselle" I say baffled at her still being here "Marcus this is your last chance to be on the winning side" she says "Take them out including Chase" she smiles as if she's already won but I can't I look at Chase worry in my eyes He looks back at me and whispers "this is your chance to prove your not what you were programmed to be" he says I look back at Gisselle "I'm already on the winning side" then I throw a blue energy ball at her but she ducks away. She presses a button on her watch and three more androids come in. Adam Chase and I take the androids and Bree being the only girl fought Gisselle. I almost completely destroy my android when I hear Chase yell I look up and he's hanging above a ceiling beam with the android standing on the ceiling shooting (and missing) at Chase. "Chase!" Adam yells Adam and I exchange a knowing glacé and without any doubt combine our strength to throw Bree who had already defeated Gisselle up to The roof Bree then used her wall climbing ability to stand on the roof she helped knock off the android and she held onto Chase as he used his levitation to lower himself and Bree without getting hurt we high five when suddenly my android that I forgot to take down grabs a hold of Chase and rubs its Metal claws against Chase's neck.

Adams POV

As We high five I can't help but think that Marcus might actually be good or maybe he's faking he doesn't look like he's faking he saved Chasey when he was on the ceiling but to be honest Chase didn't really need it since Chase obviously can handle himself he's Not weak he's the toughest guy I know...Uhhh don't tell him I said that I smile at everyone when suddenly Chase is grabbed from behind and an android with creepy fingers, that would probably decapitate him if he tried to pick his nose, and he holds those fingers to Chasey's neck.

Bree's POV

So Marcus is good now? or maybe he's faking I don't know yet but for right now I'll trust him he did just help us save Chase's life my thoughts are interrupted when an android grabs Chase and slides its long sharp claws against Chase's neck.

 **So whatcha think good bad... Sorry about punctuation I'm using the copy paste technique and it wouldn't put in my periods! Oh well Tell me in the reviews section of what you think but thanks for reading! Remember to favorite and follow Till next Time 00Kennedy**


	10. Taking Chances

**Chapter 10 Taking Chances**

 **Hey guys...OMG! Double digits! Can you believe it!? Ugh this AWSOME! Ok wait...-breath- ok I hope you like this chapter and I'm about to post a whole New story soon it will be called When The mission Leader Is The Mission so keep an eye out anyway let's get on with chapter 10.**

Adams POV

The minute that android grabbed Chase,everyone including Marcus, took three big steps back and got into our fighting stances. "Put him down!" I command Chase wiggles around in the androids grip but can't get himself android then takes its long claws and puts them against Chase's neck. The only problem with this Creepy fingered androids plan was me...I decided to give it one more warning "Put my Brother down NOW!" My eyes started turning bright red and my arms started forming a blast wave a big one. Bree seeing what I was about to do quickly yelled to me "Adam you can't use two abilities!" But I ignore her...but then I see Chase and the android grinning I stop what I'm doing before realizing I can't hurt this android without hurting my baby brother.

Chase's POV

Everything has slowed down. My heart rate, my breathing, everyone around me, Everything. Except my brain. My brain has never failed me and it doesn't want to start now. Struggling doesn't help it's to strong, maybe stronger then Adam. Its iron grip that's literally made of iron is impossible to get free from. I turn toward Adam who is literally about to kill me with his heat laser and blast wave, but he soon realizes his mistake and stops after Bree yells some thing to him. I on the other hand have only thought of one way to break away from this android and I don't know if I'll survive after doing it.

Bree's POV

Ohh I'm gonna kill it, I'm gonna kill it sooooo hard that thing is about to take my brother away from me again. I'm not gonna let that happen. Adam is about to kill him along with the android, but I quickly shout "Adam you can't use two abilities!" But he's ignoring me. He's going to hit chase too if he hits that android he relies this soon though and I let out a thankful sigh that he realized his mistake before it was too late. I look at Chase again and he's thinking about something and I desperately want to know what it is but the look on his face suggest other rise.

Marcus's POV

I'm not supposed to feel petty emotions such as regret, sorrow, and happiness So Why Am I Feeling Them! This is stupid I'm...I'm..I'm Evil! I can't be trusted so why do all of a sudden when I see one of my kind ,an android, holding Chase about to kill him do I all of a sudden want to rip out its mother board!? I have to do something. I can't let Chase die he wasted valuable time trying to convince me to leave with him! I can see from the look in his bright hazel eyes that he's going to do something. Something stupid.

Chase's POV

Three bionics...all at once ...just might kill me...or...it might just save me. My molecular kineses Magnetism and my force field all at the same time will give me enough repealing force to throw this android not only away from me but it will destroy it too. I have a 32% chance at the highest of living but I'll take those chances.

 **I can't believe I made you guys wait this long for a new chapter and its this short...ugh! I at least hope you liked this chapter!? I'll defiantly try to get a longer one up tomorrow so till next time 00Kennedy**


	11. The darkness

**Chapter 11 the darkness**

 **Hey guys so did you check out my new story it's called when the mission leader is the mission trust me it's AWESOME anyway on with chapter 11.**

Chase's POV

I try and mouth my plan to them but they seem to have no idea what I'm saying. So instead I just put it into action. First I turn on my molecular Kineses then my magnetism. By now they have realized what I'm doing and have started yelling things that were along the lines of "No Chasey Don't Do This Please!" Which was from Adam of course, but it doesn't matter I'm doing it anyway. Lastly I activate my force field, and all I feel is an extremely amount of searing pain shooting through me. I scream as my force field is blinking and I can start to feel the android lose its grip on me. Finally the android gets thrown to the wall and smashes into what looks like hundreds of pieces. But it was destroyed with a price everything is again in slow motion but not the good slow motion the bad one. The one where your eyes are glazing over and you can only see your sister mouthing your name before you collapse onto the floor.

Bree's POV

"Chase!" I scream as I run toward him he falls to the ground before I reach him. Adam and Marcus are on my tail as I kneel down to Chase. "No..no..no...no this isn't happening!" Adam starts "he's alive Adam.. He's fine!" I yell "barely he's hanging on by a thread" Marcus says. All I'd o is nod and Adam seeing the seriousness of the situation picks Chase up as we jog toward the helicopter bay. Marcus uses my phone to explain what happened to Mr Davenport. "He's on his way" Marcus informs us. All of a sudden I start to tear up "hey it's ok Chase will be fine" Adam assures me. I just nod and wipe the tears away soon, but not soon enough, Mr Davenport arrives, and we fly at high speeds back to the academy.

Marcus's POV

I need to save Chase. I'm his best chanceThese morons don't know how to save him!

Mr Davenports POV

I have no idea how to save him!

Adams POV

Chase can't die again. I can't let Chase die again I had to live my life once without him and it was horrible.i can not, sorry correction, Will Not go through that agin "Mr Davenport you can save him right?" I ask hope lacing my voice "Of course..." He says in a unsure voice "He has no idea" Marcus says but then he pauses "But I think I do" I look at Marcus and so does Bree "how!" I demand "well he used three bionics... So he might have blown his chip and we all know that the o oh way to fix an old chip is with a new one. He says while grinning. "Mr Davenport looks really upset with that comment "hats the problem mr Davenport, that's good news isn't it just make him a new chip!" I say getting eager at being able to save my brother "umm kids I can't take out Chase's chip" he says I got really confused then asked a bit angrily "What do you mean" he looks down then back at us "I mean Chase's chip unlike yours is connected to his nervous system removing his chip could kill him."

Chase's POV

Everything is black. Just...black. It's kind of unsettling. All I'm aware of is a pain in my neck. I can't see anything but the black and all I feel is the pain this is going to be a long journey if this is all its going to be like. I wish I could see, or feel something other then pain. I want to see Adam or Bree. I want to talk to Marcus or Mr Davenport. I just want to get out of here. Wherever here was...

 **So sorry it's short I was a little busy with my other story when the mission leader is the mission you guys really should check it out. Anyway Review, favorite, and follow I love support. I guess that's all so I'll see you all later Till Next Time 00kennedy**


	12. Marcus's Choice

**Chapter 12 Marcus's Choice**

 **Hey guys! I'm going to be honest here and tell you I'm running out of ideas..I'm not ending the story or anything crazy like that I just want to apologize if a chapter isn't very long or interesting. But be sure to check out my other story it's still fresh and new! Anyway On with chapter 12!**

Mr Davenport's POV

I cant tell these kids that Chase might not make it. There's definitely no other way but, I don't want to be the one who rips the one thing keeping him alive out of his neck. I think the only fair thing to do is ask the others what they think. I land the helicopter and Marcus carries Chase out of the helicopter then him and Adam do a trade off, and Adam carries Chase to the infirmary. Where Douglas not only looks surprised to see Marcus but scared to see Chase. I then, after leaving Douglas to get Chase hooked up, get the other kids and sit them down in the training area. "So, I don't know if Chase will survive if I take his chip out and try to replace it." I say trying to stay calm "but if I don't he won't wake up and he would be in a lot of pain." Adam looks down then looks back at me "no..you can't do the operation" he says his eyes watering "but then he would be in pain" Bree says tears filling her eyes too "I say No" Adam says "I say do it" Bree says I look at Marcus who has had his head in his hands not talking he soon notices me staring at him he looks back at me. "What do you want me to say...I'm trying to be good for him" he says indicating Chase "but if I say operate on him Adam would hate me if I say don't operate on him Bree will hate me" his cheeks are soon covered in streaks "What do you want me to say!" He shouts. I walk over too Marcus and for the first time ever I see him as not just a android or an invention but as a kid. A real live hurting kid. "What do You think we should do Marcus, don't worry about them" I say indicating Adam and Bree he sniffs before saying "I say we...

Adams POV

I don't know why Bree would want to risk losing Chase again. He could die in this operation. But he's in pain and I don't like seeing Chase in pain. I think about how he looked at us before using three of his abilities. He told us his plan we were just to dumb to put two and two together I mentally slap myself in the face. I could have stopped him I should have used my blast wave and Laser vision I probably would have just passed out like Chase does, and he might have been a little hurt but...who am I kidding my blast wave AND my laser no matter what scenario Chase would have ended up seriously hurt. And now his life is in the hands of none other than Marcus...

Bree's POV

I know Chase could die. I know! Then why do I want him to go through with the operation? Easy, because no matter how much I love him and want him to be alive and healthy, I know he's in an extreme amount of pain. I would rather take the risk of him dieting as long as he's no longer in any pain. But it's not up to me...its up to Marcus...

 **So who do you agree with? Adam or Bree tell me in the reviews section tell me why to because I might you your reason as Marcus's reason for choosing their side anyway review, favorite, and Follow! Check out my other story and I will see you all later! Till Next Time 00Kennedy**


	13. The decision

**Chapter 13 The decision**

 **Hey guys! Sorry about not updating and stuff but let's just jump right into chapter 13!**

Chase's POV

The darkness is overwhelming but the pain is as close to unbearable as you can get. I feel as if I'm slowly losing myself like for example I know I went to school but I can't remember what that school is... And I know I have a family but...who are they?

Marcus's POV

Great! This is just Great I get to decide wether or not to do the life threatening operation or let him live...in pain. I know what I have to do I look at Mr Davenport "I say we...

Adams POV

I'm going to kill him! I'm going to rip every piece of that Robots head off! What part of Life Threatening does Marcus not understand I UNDERSTAND IT! Whew...I have to stay calm...for Chasey...for Chasey...for...UGH WHERE IS MARCUS!

Bree's POV

I have decided to stay away from Adam because literally the minute Marcus said he agreed with me Adams eyes turned hard, and he looked like he could kill. He then locked himself in the mentors area and stayed their for hours. Chase's surgery would be soon and Marcus and I have been waiting in the hospital room with Chase for a while now waiting for the doctor.

Marcus's POV

I decided I couldn't stay cooped up in this hospital room anymore. I can't stand seeing my...can I call him that...I...I think I can...I can't stand seeing my.. _friend..._ in pain anymore. I walk out of the room and head toward the hydro loop but I still don't know how to function it proper ally so I end up in front of the door that leads to Adam, Bree, and Chase's room the... Mentors area as they called it. I take a step forward but I wish I hadn't what I'm met with are the eyes of non one other than Adam Davenport.

 **Wow this has to be the shortest chapter I have EVER written...I have no words well obviously as you can see from my super short chapter... :(. Well I hope you liked it! Fav review and follow trust me I get really excited! :) Till Next Time 00Kennedy**


	14. If I could Turn Back Time

**Chapter 14 If I could Turn Back Time**

 **Hey guys! Sorry about not updating again...I really wasn't feeling the best and even now I could be doing a lot better but I figured I left you guys with a Really short chapter and I couldn't do that to you guys! So here's Chapter 14!**

Mr Davenport's POV

I haven't seen Marcus since he left the hospital but that's not my immediate problem right now. What I need to Foucault on is Chase. His chip is just about exploded inside his neck how it's keeping him alive is a mystery to me. Marcus was the tie breaker between doing this operation or not and he chose to have Douglas and I to do it so we are. Douglas left the room as I inserted the IV into Chase's arm, but when he came back he just about threw up. "Douglas if your not going to stay stable for this I suggest you leave" I say a bit meaner then I meant to "Relax Donnie I'll be fine...besides he's my son too you know." I nod and we get to work I just don't know if Chase has it in him to survive.

Bree's POV

Once Marcus left I couldn't help but start to pace. But pacing for me includes a lot of dust. So I try my best to keep myself from doing anything that could lead to Chase's surgery going wrong even though I know it's improbable that any dust I kick up will make its way to his room. I try to keep my mind off of the operation but no matter what I do I keep imagining things going wrong. When suddenly I realize Marcus said he'd be back by now...and where's Adam?

Marcus's POV

I'm met with the eyes of non other than Adam Davenport. "Uhhh Hey Adam...what's up" I ask as unthreatening as possible. I have seen Adam like this before the slightest thing I do could and will set him off to kill me. And I can't let that happen! "Why?" He asks sadly like he's about to break down "wh...why..why what?!" I ask stuttering a bit scared of what he might do. "Why would you take my brother from me." Now I'm the one who's confused "do you know what I have been through!" He says getting angry at my lack of response "I had to see you and Gisselle kill him not once but Twice! And...and...now because of You" he continues spitting out the words like there venomous "My baby brother could die! And it's all Your Fault!" He grabs me by my shirt and smacks me against the wall "I'm so so so sorry! Please believe me if I could Turn Back Time I would!" Adam just grins menacingly "I bet you would but I did! And look where that got me" he slams me back to the ground but instead of catching myself I just crumple to the floor. Adam leaves and I just pull my knees up to my face and burry my head in my arms thinking why couldn't I have just stayed evil.

Mr Davenport's POV

oh no...oh no no no no no... Chase's vitals during the hardest part of the operation suddenly dropped. What am I going to do!? I give Douglas a nervous glance but he just nods. I turn back to Chase I have to hurry up and instal his new chip come on come on! His heart rate continues to drop but the installation needs another 15 seconds 14

13

12

His heart is so slow now that at any second it may stop

8

7

6 keep pumping keep pumping Please!

5

4 he might just make it!

3

2...His heart flat lines...

Bree's POV

Mr Davenport after five hours comes back into the waiting room looking about ready to pass out. "How...how is he" I ask slightly nervous at what his answer may be "during the operation" he says his eyes never leaving the floor "He...he" he takes a deep breath then looks me dead in the eye "he flat lined" I gasp and cover my mouth "Is he" I ask my eyes ready to let tears over flow them Davenport smiles then shakes his head "I don't think you know your stubborn little brother as much as you think you do" I look at him again confused "he's Alive" he says then he kneels down beside me "Your brother is ALIVE" and I smile the biggest brightest smile I could muster and it felt good on my checks which made me smile more."can...Can I see him?" I ask Mr Davenport "Of Course" he extends his hand out to me and smiles "let's go"

 **Again I'm REALLY sorry I guess I had a bit of writers block too. I could REALLY use some more ideas for this story... Let me know what you think! I might just use your ideas and also let me know if you think I should wrap it up and go for a sequel! Anyway hope you liked the chapter and I'll see you all later Till Next Time 00Kennedy**


	15. Forgiveness

**Chapter 15 forgiveness**

 **Hey guys so...I'm just gonna start the story enjoy!**

Bree's POV

I enter Chase's room and I see him sitting up on the bed looking out the window looking at the sunset. "are you sure your supposed to be sitting up" I ask he jumps but relaxes once he sees its just me "sorry" he says while laying back down wow that's the first time I heard his voice in a while..."I like to watch the sunsets and sunrises when I need to be reminded what I'm fighting for you know?" He says and I do Chase jumps up in his bed again "Marcus what happened to you!?" He says with caution in his voice Marcus's eye is black and blue and he looks like he's limping "umm Adam didn't agree with my decision" he says "but hey I'm glad your ok!" He walks out from the doorway and hugs Chase softly so he doesn't hurt him. "You know Marcus I think it's about time someone other then Chase decides to forgive you" I say and I reach up and hug him he hugs me back but he quickly lets go when he hears someone clear their throat from behind us it's Adam. Mr Davenport must have went and got him "uh Mr Davenport can we have some alone time?" Chase asks nicely "sure" he says and he walks off "I'm sorry" Adam says to Marcus it's just I know I don't show it but Chase I swear you and Bree are my world and I don't know what I would do if either of you were to die or got seriously injured..." He trails off but Marcus and I both know what to do we walk over and we hug him and he hugs back we laugh and cry on each others shoulders. but we soon realize we forgot someone and we turn back to chase and he's asleep we laugh with the tears in our eyes and we leave him knowing he will be ok.

 **Super short I KNOW buuuut it's THE END OMG IKR I really want to thank you all who favorited and followed me it seriously meant the entire world to me I want to give a special shout out to** **Susz** **and** **DirtKid123** **you two were my first two reviewers and fav/followers! Make sure that if you liked this story check out** **When The Mission Leader Is The Mission** **and** **Alternative EndingS to My Little Brother** **trust me they are pretty good Thanks again and I'll see you all later Till Next Time 00Kennedy**


End file.
